


You'd Be Surprised Of The Things I've Seen

by pinkceku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, and mcfreakin' ship hints and stuff because i'm trash, because i'm unorgininal, definitely noncanon, don't take this seriously i'm tired, hnnn, like ink, nahahahahnnnnahanannahhh, noncanon shit, oh and more characters might be added or deleted as time goes on, pppppppppssssssh, probably some rewriting of character origins, small dabbles, tags are a thing now apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkceku/pseuds/pinkceku
Summary: All good stories end in "and then it was gone".(Characters belong to their respectful creators.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Before Proceeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ech0_0f_The_Past](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ech0_0f_The_Past/gifts).



* * *

While I have zero motivation whatsoever, as well as me not being online much, here's some more stories that I'm trying to shit out of my brain.

As always, slow updates. I also can't promise most of these being very well written either.

Some of these characters are like... Probably ones that I haven't played around with personality wise as much as I should. U-Uh... Bare with me then 'cus I'm tryin' to work with what little I know, heh.

Also, go fucking [check out my friend Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ech0_0f_The_Past.) because she's hella cool and awesome!!

...So yeah.


	2. What Do You See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Perhaps the sweet savior of death was a better choice than bitter life."
> 
> Unless you truly understand that death sees the most things that even living corpses wishes to forget...
> 
> (Slight Afterdeath hinting, as well as mentions of blood and one seductive grim reaper! WHOO!!)

Timelines were suppose to always go on forever. That's how they worked. Just like time itself, they never paused for that would be the end of everything. However, when you resided in a place where time and space do but at the same time do not exist, that logic doesn't work like it should.

Geno learned that. And he wished he hadn't.

Since time didn't truly exist in the void, the "Save Screen" that he occupied and could never leave, Geno never really could say how long he's been there for. Sure, he could recall the times when he wasn't residing within this little pocket dimension, but even memories of the snow and the colorful Christmas lights hanging from the roof tops of houses slowly degraded over time. Unfortunately he's only known the timeline he came from, the name he gave himself and the one he was once called in the past, his brother- said memories of him were the most painful of all- and how many times he attempted to kill the human child that brought death to his world.

Although Geno resided alone and without a way to get out of the Save Screen without dying completely, he understood the idea that there were also other versions of him that suffered the same fate he has. That fate being trapped in an empty place of pain. His masochistic tendencies existsed, yes, but sometimes it got to the point that perhaps the sweet savior of death was a better choice than bitter life. And perhaps that was true, and being frank, Geno never understood why he never tried leaving. Other versions of him did...

Plus, he guaranteed that those other alternative of himself weren't stuck somewhere with literally nothing to do. Yeah okay- he was able to manipulate the code in this place, but Geno understood very well that he could only do that at very specific times and only to a certain amount. He may be free from death, but physical suffering was still a thing y'know.

...Well, there was one good thing. He wasn't dead. That was mostly his fault with the whole giant syringe of DETERMINATION that ultimately got him this twisted ending, but he wasn't dead. Again. He's lost track of how many times the kid killed him...

And perhaps attempting to be pessimist about this whole situation, trying to find the benefits and stuff... _SEEING_ the _GOOD_ was hard, but he would do it. Sometimes... Mostly when he really felt like it. Besides, the Save Screen was also endless!

Not necessarily something Geno should be the most enthused about, coming from someone who's practically dead and still internally bleeding, but hey- he's trying his hardest. You would to if you were in his scarlet stained slippers, right?

Being honest, probably not.

Regardless if Geno was a god damn optimist about his whole crummy experience, he was making the best he could out of it. Found things to do, places to see. Couldn't go to said places, but it was better than nothing. Especially if he was stuck here for all eternity. Which he was, if that wasn't already said about like... Three or so times by now.

Stretching a stiff arm over his head, Geno got a good view of the place he was so familiar to by now. A soft pop of his shoulder bone caused him to grimace, but overall it felt nice. The tension disappeared, a common ache that he got from sitting around and mostly doing nothing all day and every day. 

He paused out of the blue, an eye widening. This place set him on edge, something he wished he could admit out loud. Geno lowered his raised arm slowly and hesitantly, gently twisting his body to look over his shoulder after he placed his palm upon the ground to steady him. The always bleeding wound marking his chest stung- it always did when he moved in odd positions or way too fast- and that just caused his slight anxiety to rise.

Was someone here? Watching him? Geno was just simply being paranoid. He hoped he was just being paranoid. No one else could access these types of places, right?

If that was true, then why did he feel so on edge?

"...Hel-" Geno paused. The curse of a somehow dried throat, something he fixed after a few seconds of hesitation passed. "...Hello?!"

The only reply was the void, echoing Geno's words back at him with a much softer, _"Hello-o-o-o..."_

Remaining silent for a another careful handful of seconds later, he wished that made him feel better about being alone. It didn't. It never did.

Slowly Geno uncrossed his legs, a firm hand pressed against the floor in front of him as he slowly raised up from the ground. Slower movements caused less pains from his gaping wound, but old habits die hard as he kept his other hand hovering delicately over the bloody mark. He didn't lower that arm until he was stably balanced on both of his feet, legs only shaking slightly, scarf tugged over his free bleeding mouth. 

Looking around Geno could clearly see that there was no one here. He had to step around slightly, shifting the position of his feet thanks to only having one eye. On eye meant only being able to see one side at a time, something he definitely hated. Evidently he didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean that any intruders were hiding among the shadows not lit by the main area of the Save Screen. That just caused the glitches covering Geno's useless eye to fidget around and glitch with that thought. It raised his anxiety. Lovely.

After a moment of twisting around to look at the darkness, Geno knew that at the increase of his breathing that he had to do something that would force out this odd stranger. If there was one of course. Perhaps he was going crazy...

No- there was someone here! Geno wasn't going crazy. Crazy was when he recklessly injected himself with a power his monster body couldn't handle. Crazy was when he thought he would win a fight against a fucking genocidal little brat, who he never stood a chance against in the first place. The fates would have never aligned in his favor.

Sooner or later, as it came to Geno that there definitely wasn't anyone in his hidden world, he realized that he probably was going crazy. Probably. There was this... Horrifying melting man colored black and white that would sometimes ask him to go with him, but Geno would always refuse. Easy as it was, and sometimes even irritating as the man would come back. And Geno never liked repeating himself when he wasn't in the best mind set, so there were yells and screams of frustrations and tears on the corpse's part. But the man would eventually go away...

There no one though. Just him. Only him. Geno sighed at that conclusion, shoulders relaxing. The hand that kept his scarf leveled with his mouth lowered, only going to the action of adjusting the scarf before the arm rested back down against his side.

"You're just a little tired Geno," he muttered to himself, smiling. He was happy just... Somewhat relieved. Relieved that he wasn't going bat-shit crazy like in the past. "Just a little tired...."

He didn't need sleep. He didn't need food. Nor water nor the need to do skeletoral hygiene. As long as Geno remained in this void, he wouldn't die. Nonetheless, he did some of those activities to pass the time. Sleep was really the only thing he could do, as there wasn't any source of food or water anywhere. He would know- once upon a time he was a little dumbass and decided to look. Test the powers of the Save Screen. Make his own wants appear within the glitches. Never worked.

To rest his body was nice. Minimum moving kept the white flashes of pain away, and typically kept him leveled and relaxed. No going anywhere, so why try...

"Oh... You are interesting one indeed~"

That startled Geno, causing him to jump and take a few steps back. There was a voice, someone spoke, but where _where_ _where_ **_WHERE_**?? Which direction did it come from? His anxieties rose, following with his fears. Adrenaline curled up his spine, making him shake and shiver. Everything a little too fast. He looked to his left and his right, trying to protect his blind spot, trying to frantically find the source of the voice.

He didn't know. Geno didn't know where or how or in what direction. Everywhere perhaps. Him going crazy perhaps. He lost it. Brain skeleton goop all over the floor. Mushy and moist and chunky and-

"Boo."

Frozen... Ice. Geno felt the cold breath against the back of his throat, his glitching rapidity slowed. It was like someone grabbed him by the small fraction of a soul he had left and forced him to stay put with blue magic. Something terrifying. He hated that he was able to imagine it.

Especially since there was someone _right behind him._

Slowly, Geno moved his shaky gaze over his shoulder, eye socket widening even further as very specific features came into view. A cloak dark as night and as vividly black as a raven's wing. A bony hand holding a dark tall stick upwards. Hanging from the stick, which turned out to be a scythe in all it's deadly beauty, was a lantern swinging gently from side to side, hypnotizing with the blue flame that gracefully flickered within it's glassy chambers.

Then there was that smile that chilled Geno to the very bones, familiarly laid back and pearly white in bones. The only thing the corpse couldn't shake out of his head was the dark black eye sockets that stared back at him, making him slowly slide a foot across the floor in a meek attempt to move away from the intruder.

That smile grew wider. Amusement- clear as day. The new skeleton's voice was low, breath deathly cold against Geno's face as he spoke:

"Tick tock. Your time is **up**."

_Fear._ But Geno couldn't move. Couldn't speak. His breath was caught in his throat, cry and hoarse and tasting of nothing but a mixture of dry and fresh blood. It felt like he was under a trace...

But he was determined to break it. To _**live**_.

A hand stretched out from within the folds of the raven cloak, free of anything and just as equally skeletorial as it's twin, which continued to keep the scythe standing right. The hand never touched Geno like it expected to in it's reaching out motion, but it did do something else.

At the center of Geno's chest, within the blood and the stains and the pieces of him that should be melting and dusting, a soft white glow pierced around him. It came to him immediately what was happening and who this new person was.

A reaper. One coming to take Geno to his rightful place...

The dreaded afterlife.

However, despite him continuing his suffering as he lived, Geno didn't want to die. He wasn't ready to die. He didn't inject his body with dangerous outside fluid that destroyed his magic to die in the end. Sure, he would die soon, but not now. And definitely not like this.

Swiftly, Geno moved his hands at the soul-taker, somehow hoping that he would be able to push the other away from him. That he could falter that hand, falter the skeleton's concentration. But his hands ended up hitting nothing but empty air, a few inches away from the reaper's face as Geno's own eye widened at the loose of his balance.

He had forgotten him moving his leg prior. Standing, he had perfect balance. Leaning forwards, not so much. So he ended up falling backwards, falling to the fate that held onto him and made up his code. 

Geno screwed his eye shut, expecting to feel the pain of landing onto the floor. He never did though, instead feeling one of his arms being tugged in a manner that kept him standing. He never truly got the chance to see who had grabbed his arm as said arm was tugged, causing Geno to move forwards suddenly and breaking his fall against the chest of the other.

Despite the cold breath of the reaper, he was actual quite warm. Geno knew that it was because of his soul, a complete full one that provided the perfect amount of bodily heat. Admitting that feeling the warmth of someone living against him was nice definitely wasn't something that Geno was going to do anytime soon, especially not to this very specific person. Because of Geno's fragmented soul, he was closer to being soulless than he would've liked. In contrary to that, those without souls had no body heat, which relied on explaining the science behind the unique magic held within the soul. In summary, Geno got cold flashes, and in the void where temperature was at a stalemate, plenty of them.

A faint blanket of fog rested around the two, clearly coming from the soul-taker, but Geno didn't mind. The contrast of the warmth of the one against him and the cold of the foggy air was very apparent. Caused him to relax slightly, eye growing half lid.

It only shot open again when the reaper chuckled, low and somewhat soft. Amusement was clear in the sound.

"For how badly you wanted to get away from me, you sure enjoy my warmth~"

What was this? A flirt? Geno scoffed, feeling stupid and contemptuous. "Maybe you shouldn't sneak up behind people then. Most don't tend to respond to strangers trying to grab their souls very well."

"I've had plenty experiences with those types of people," was the reply to Geno's statement. "There are rarely any who want to be taken to the beyond, but I can understand where they're coming from. Death is a sweet, sweet ticket that most are too afraid to take."

Geno moved his gaze upwards, staring into the dark pits of the other's eyes. There wasn't that big of a difference in height as Geno was just a few inches shy of the other, but it seemed like it. "Is that what they call you? 'Death'?"

"The one and only." A wider smile came along with that confirmation as well. "I go by many names sweetheart. Though... My friends all call me Reaper."

"I recon you don't have many of said... Friends." 

Reaper simply shrugged, the fabric of his cloak moving with the small action. "When you collect souls for your job, friend's don't really matter too much. I've outlived most of mine. Besides, you have a lot of nerve to say that considering your case."

Geno frowned. He didn't like being remembered of his situation- no friends, no family, and no where to go. He also didn't see a connection to how Reaper didn't have friends and how Geno didn't, as he denied the rather easy to see similarities. Both of them couldn't, and if they did situations made it hard to even keep them.

"I like being lonely." That was a lie, but Geno continued anyways,"It gives me the perfect environment to think."

"Death does the same thing you know."

Geno flashed Reaper a cold hard glare, ignoring the fact that his face was heating up slightly. "I'm not going to fucking die!"

"You're right you're not, good for you. Unfortunately for me, that means I can't do my job." There was no faltering in Reaper's smile when he spoke, and it took all of Geno's willpower to look away. "Even if you were to die, you would've been dead already by now."

That caught Geno's attention, and it felt like Reaper wasn't just referring to his obvious bleeding, which was something he had tried hard to cover but gave up without succession. "...What do you mean?"

"My death touch," Reaper replied. "Anything I touch that is living, that has a soul in extension, dies when I touch it. Unless it's immortal... That doesn't happen very often though."

"I-"

He cut him off before Geno could even begin, a finger in front of his mouth to silence him. "I know. You're not dead. I found that odd at first, but now as I take in the scenery of this place... It makes sense. Though perhaps if you get out of here you would die."

The bleeding skeleton moved his face away from the finger. "You're an ass."

And all Geno got from Reaper was a curious, amused eyes and a soft "Oh?", which frankly didn't help his situation that much either.

Dirty thoughts, Geno could see Reaper thinking. It make his face burn even more, and internally he cursed himself out at the possibility of him blushing. "I didn't mean it like that! You fucking pervert."

"I know, but I can't help it. You're pretty cute for a dead guy~"

Geno wanted to smack him. He didn't though, because he had half the mind and he was too nice to this alternative version of himself for his own good. Plus, pain. Also, he didn't want Reaper to get even more thoughts when he noticed Geno was a bit of a masochist. 

That would make Reaper a sadist though, right? Geno groaned at that thought- it was strangely fitting given the two.

He would never love Reaper. He dedicated himself to that. Soon enough though, Reaper had to leave, using the statement "The gods are calling" as a way to announce his departure. Geno was left alone once again, which ached more than usual.

About a week or so later, Reaper came back. Geno was curious of why, and frankly a little happy to have some company. There was no reason, just that the god wanted to learn more about the skeleton who should be dead. Thankfully that was fine by Geno, even though he ended up being suspicious for no reason. And suspicious he should be, as Reaper tended to be a seductive little fuck to him. 

Everytime Reaper left, he would leave in his own fog, and Geno would be sitting there, once again along. It wasn't long before Reaper arrived once again, making Geno understand that this seemed to be some sort of dedication.

Something was different though, and it was easy to see what it was. Danging from Reaper's hand was a shining amulet, glittering with jewels and vibrant with colors. It swung like a pendulum in front of Geno's eye, and he couldn't look away.

"What's that?" he ended up asking when Reaper took a seat next to him, the amulet resting in the palm of his hand. His curiosity overcame him. 

"The Amulet of Life. Borrowed it from a friend of mine." Geno was interested in this friend, but Reaper didn't touch that topic too much as he continued, "I asked her if she had something that would allow the undead to live outside of a world they couldn't die in. Her laugh was a pleasant sight, but she didn't ask questions. 'Use this', she told me. 'This amulet will allow anyone to be beyond death's reach, no matter their circumstances'."

Then he turned his head so he was facing Geno, and now the corpse could see why Reaper had the necklace.

"I want to show you something."

Geno allowed him, allowing Reaper to delicately place the glistening jewel around his neck, allowing him to take his hand. Geno allowed Reaper to create a portal, colors exploding out from it in wonderful blurs, making the Save Screen seen like a hell compared to a paradise.

Geno allowed Reaper to guide him, a gently tug provided by the held hands, that lantern danging in it's blue glow from the neck of his scythe. Geno didn't know what he was expecting, or where he was being taken too, but his anticipation rose the closer they got to the portal. Going through, he hadn't noticed he was holding his breath.

"...You should open your eyes and see the world around you, Angel."

That cheep nickname came only from Reaper. And odd nickname that Geno told him to stop calling him, but the god never did. And soon it grew to Geno with all it's irony.

Opening his eye, which he didn't even know was closed to begin with until Reaper pointed it out, his breath vanished at the sight of things he missed.

Reaper smiled down at him, squeezing his hand gently. "What do you see?"

"...A second chance."

And that was true. He no longer had the urge to yearn for death, nor did he now thing life was pure in heartache. Geno smiled, a feeling that was slightly foreign. Happy... Even if it was only for a little bit as the two watched the shimmering sun set below the horizon of this unfamiliar world, coloring the world a lovely palette of orange, red, and pink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geno's great. Reaper's great. But you know what's also great??
> 
> ...Both of them I guess. 
> 
> But I'm frankly more of an ErrorInk or Cream person, so to each their own I suppose.
> 
> ...
> 
> Oh yeah- critic is also pretty freaking great! And even possible suggestions on which character I should write a little shitty thingy about!
> 
> ...Mhm!


End file.
